Il est temps de changer
by Emma0406
Summary: J'ai dix-sept ans, et je suis toujours artiste. Célibataire aussi. Mais j'aime Hiroto, de plus en plus fort. Je veux lui dire, tellement... C'est une promesse, dès que j'aurais tiré cette affaire au clair, je lui dirais. / Kilari est motivée, Hiroto aussi. Avec un Seiji prêt à les aider, comment ça ne pourrait pas marcher ? Peut-être à cause d'un film ? Rated K pour le moment.
1. Prologue

Bonjour à tous ! Voici une fanfiction sur le manga « Kilari Révolution ».

Elle sera séparée en deux saisons ( donc deux liens différents).

Elle est également publiée sous un autre nom sur mon blog skyrock : Kilari-FanFiction l'enfant des Etoiles.

J'espère que vous allez l'apprécier !

Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'histoire originale de Kilari ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à An Nakahara. Seule cette histoire ici lui appartient.

* * *

**Prologue**

Le temps passe, et on dit que les sentiments s'atténuent. Pour ma part, ce n'était pas mon cas. Plus les jours mourraient, plus je l'aimais. Il était temps de tout lui avouer non ? Oui, mais voilà des années que je cherchais le courage qui s'enfuyait... Comment les gens arrivent-ils donc à vaincre cette peur d'être rejeté ?

Moi, je n'y arrive pas. J'ai dix-sept ans, et je n'ai toujours pas avoué mes sentiments à Hiroto. Je suis toujours une artiste, une idole, une star, ce que vous voulez. J'ai grandis, j'ai changé, mais surtout, j'ai mûrit. Finit la petite gamine insouciante. Même si au fond, je reste la même. Les mêmes rêves emplissent mon cœur, les mêmes espoirs, les mêmes... désirs, même s'ils ont évolués. Oui, au fond, je suis la même.

Je m'appelle Kilari, je suis une adolescente presque normale, et je suis toujours autant amoureuse. J'ai envie que ça change. Et ça va changer, c'est une promesse.

* * *

Un prologue très court, je sais ! Il diffère de l'original.

A tout de suite pour le chapitre 1 !


	2. Chapitre 1

**Chapitre 1**

J'étais devant ma fenêtre, les cheveux au vent. La brise printanière venait caresser tendrement mes joues, et des mèches folles s'agitaient autour de mon visage, se tortillant au rythme du vent. J'admirais le paysage devant moi ; ce ciel étoilé et dégagé me calmait, et je regardais ce spectacle céleste avec délectation. Depuis combien de temps ? Je ne savais même plus, mon esprit préférait se perdre dans cet océan de lumières. J'inspirais pleinement, comme à chaque respiration depuis que je m'étais accoudée à ma fenêtre. Au loin venait pointer quelques couleurs, signe que le jour se levait.

**Tudûdû, tudûdû**

Je détournais le regard à regret de ce beau spectacle, me tournant vers la source du bruit. Comme je venais de penser, il était l'heure de commencer une nouvelle journée. J'éteignis mon réveil. Je n'avais pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser. Mon esprit s'était torturé à trouver une réponse, une solution, tombant dans un demi-sommeil superficiel, jusqu'à ce que je me lève et ouvre ma fenêtre. Et je pensais, je pensais à ce film, ce maudit film avec cette scène de baiser.  
_Pourquoi ? Pourquoi l'avait-on choisit lui ?_

Je soupirais, consciente de ressasser encore et toujours les mêmes pensées. Je me décida à me reprendre pour entamer une bonne journée, j'avais assez déprimé pour le moment.

Je descendis les escaliers deux par deux, voulant me remettre dans un bon état d'esprit. Mon père était devant les fourneaux, en train de me préparer de délicieuses crêpes, comme à l'accoutumée.  
**- Bonjour ma Chérie ! Tiens... Tu n'as pas l'air en forme, me dit mon père, tout en faisant la mou. Tu n'as pas bien dormi ?**  
**- Pas trop, répondis-je, gênée de l'inquiéter, je ne sais pas trop, je n'arrivais pas.**  
**- Na-san te manque encore, n'est-ce pas ?**  
Je ne répondis pas, repensant à mon félin préféré. Lors d'un mouvement de foule, Na-san m'avait protégé, et s'était fait piétiner. Non il n'était pas mort, mais il devait rester à l'Hôpital, car il s'était fait briser plusieurs os. Et ça faisait déjà un an... Je me souviens, lorsque j'avais été séparée de lui, pendant 3 jours... Ce n'était rien comparé au manque que j'avais vécue. Ce fut un déchirement atroce. Mais aujourd'hui, je me sentais, et j'étais plus débrouillarde ! Je n'étais pas encore la plus douée pour faire le ménage, mais mon père m'aidait beaucoup. Je ne le remercierais jamais assez je pense pour tout le soutien qu'il m'a apporté !

**- Oui, ce doit-être ça ! repris-je, ne t'inquiètes pas Papa, ça va passer !**

**- Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire.**

Je me mordis les lèvres sous son regard empli de sincérité, et repensa au film.

- **Non, non, mentis-je, ça va très bien !**

**- D'accord, allez, dépêche-toi de finir tes crêpes, et va te préparer !**

La culpabilité d'avoir mentit voulut me prendre, mais elle n'y arriva pas. Je souris, me tourna vers mon assiette, et engloutis-tout en 3 secondes. Il y a des choses qui ne peuvent pas changer. Même si en public, j'avais dû apprendre à manger lentement -les gens appelaient ça « une vitesse normale », je ne voyais toujours pas pourquoi...

Je me levais, et me dirigeais vers la salle de bain. Je me déshabillais rapidement, désireuse de sentir l'eau bouillante caresser mon corps j'entrais sous la douche, profitai de l'eau chaude qui arrivait à me détendre. Bien évidemment, j'y repensais. C'était comme si rien ne pouvait éloigner ces pensées.

_Et il a fallu que ça tombe sur lui, bien évidemment ! Pourquoi Hiroto, et pas Seiji par exemple ? Et moi, je ne pourrais pas être sa partenaire féminine ? Il a fallut que ce soit Fubuki en plus ! Cette pimbêche qui ne pense qu'au tour de poitrine. C'est elle... Elle qui va recevoir un baiser d'Hiroto, un baiser que j'aimerais tant..._

Je coupais alors l'eau, essayant de couper les idées de torture qui me venait à l'esprit... Je me savonnais puis lavais mes cheveux, pour ensuite me rincer.

_Mais ça se passerait comme ça. Je n'y pouvais rien. J'avais 17 ans, bientôt 18, et rien n'avait changé. Tous les matins, j'allais au lycée, et je finissais à 3 heures, des fois plus tôt par obligation. Il m'arrivait de carrément louper des cours. A la rentrée, j'avais découvert avec bonheur que j'étais dans la même classe que les Ships, mais ça n'arrangeait rien au final. L'objet de mes désirs était toujours sous mes yeux, et j'adorais le voir concentré sur une de ses exercices, les sourcils légèrement froncés face au problème qu'il essayait de résoudre... _

_Après les cours, j'allais à l'agence. Je disais toujours bonjour joyeusement à monsieur Muranishi, à madame Kumoi et aux autres artistes, ainsi qu'aux divers employés qui se multipliaient suite au succès que rencontrait l'agenre. Je n'étais pas peut fière de dire qu'après toutes ces années, mon succès ne baissait pas. Les ships et moi étions « les étoiles » de l'agence, comme se plaisait à le dire notre directeur/._

_On me disait mon emploi du temps, et je me mettais au boulot tout de suite. En fait, des fois, je n'avais même pas le temps de passer à l'agence, tellement le planning était chargé !_

_Je finissais généralement vers 19 heures 30, même si il arrivait que les horaires passent à des heures indécents. Je rentrais ensuite chez moi, et faisais mes devoirs, si je ne m'endormais pas dessus._

_C'était la routine, et j'en avais plus qu'assez. J'avais assez changé, et il fallait que je prenne ma vie en main. Je n'avais plus mes petites couettes, mes cheveux tombaient élégamment sur mes épaules. Je les attachaient de temps en temps. Mon corps était semblable à celui d'une femme, et Fubuki ainsi que Rin ne pouvaient plus, et ne se moquaient plus de moi et de mes formes. Je ne les voyait pas très souvent, et si je venais à les recroiser, elles seraient tellement surprises, que j'en rirais sans doute... Mes yeux,eux, avaient vraiment très légèrement foncés, mais je pense être la seule à l'avoir remarqué. Ma garde robe est toujours parfaitement à la mode, métier oblige._

_Je n'avais par contre pas changé le style de ma musique. Enfin, si, un peu quand même. On peut dire que j'essayais de toucher tous les styles pour me trouver, mon agence me le permettant. J'apportais beaucoup plus ma touche personnelle avant, je me contentais de chanter. Aujourd'hui, il m'arrivait d'écrire mes propres paroles, et je n'en étais que plus ravie. Mais j'aimais tellement apporter du bonheur aux gens... C'est ce genre de musique que je veux faire pour toujours. C'est important du coup, de faire des styles variés, pour toucher tout le monde, et pas seulement une catégorie de personne. J'aime tellement leur apporter un peu de bonheur. Mais aujourd'hui, il faudrait que je m'en apporte un peu. Je me disais ça, mais en aurais-je vraiment le courage ?_

Je sortis de la douche, me séchais, et m'habillais d'un T-shirt rouge avec un col en V. J'enfilais des collants noirs, et mis ma jupe, noire elle aussi. Après avoir rajouté quelques accessoires, je fila dans ma chambre prendre un gilet, mis mes bottines, et enfin, je pris mon sac. J'aurai dû porter mon uniforme, évidemment, mais vu le nombre de fois où j'avais dû partir en catastrophe à un travail en étant au lycée, avec cet uniforme sur le dos, mon agence avait demandé une autorisation spéciale pour ses artistes, ce qui après un longue bataille, avait fonctionné. Je regardais mon réveil. « **8h06 ».**

Pour une fois, j'étais en avance. Mes cours commençaient à 8h25. Je descendis tranquillement après avoir vérifié une nouvelle fois que j'avais toutes mes affaires,, dis au revoir à mon père, et je sortis. L'air était doux en ce jour, le soleil commençant juste à se lever. Je marchais tranquillement jusqu'au lycée.

J'arrivais dans la cour. Tout de suite, plusieurs personnes m'adressèrent des saluts, connus ou inconnus :

**- Ohayo Gozaimasu Kilari !**

**- Bonjour Kilari ! Encore très jolie aujourd'hui !**

Je répondais en souriant, habituée à ce genre d'accueil. C'était toujours très agréable... Qui aurait pu prétendre le contraire ?

**- Hey' la cruche, t'es tombée du lit ce matin ?**

Cette voix, cette façon de parler... Instantanément, mon cœur battit plus fort. Je rougissais légèrement et me retournais.

_Oui, c'était une journée semblable aux autres..._

**- Mais- mais il m'arrive d'être à l'heure, bafouillais-je minablement, et je ne suis pas une cruche pour la énième fois, Hiroto !**

**- Et le pire, c'est qu'elle y croit...**

**Je le fusillais du regard, croisant les bras, mais ne pouvant m'empêcher de le dévisager. Je tentis de répondre...**

**- Je...**

… Mais la cloche annonçant le début des cours me coupa la parole.

Nous regardâmes autour de nous, constatant que tous les élèves avaient rejoins leur salle de cours.

Je vis les yeux d'Hiroto s'agrandirent, et je sentit les miens faire de même.

Je vous explique : Au lycée des Chataigners - car c'était bien son nom -, un retard est compté aux élèves qui arrivent après la sonnerie. Un retard est généralement égal à une punition, sauf s'il est justifié. Ici, il ne l'était pas pour nous... Trente secondes !

Je commençais alors à courir, Hiroto à mes côtés. Vite ! Il fallait arriver absolument avant la fin de la sonnerie, j'étais déjà arrivée en retard, et je m'en étais sortie avec un simple avertissement. Mais si cela se reproduisait, on avait promis de me punir, et je ne pouvais me le permettre !

Nous grimpions les escaliers, essoufflés. Je voyais la porte, je la voyais !

Et la sonnerie s'arrêta. Je m'arrêtais de courir, haletante.

**- Et zut ! Je vais vraiment me faire punir cette fois, dis-je, essoufflée et dégoûtée. En plus, ça ne sert à rien, je déteste ce prof', et il ne voudra jamais nous faire rentrer...**

**- Ouaip... Bon, c'est pas trop grave, tant que ça ne prends pas sur ton travail, me répondit Hiroto, avec un air nonchalant.**

Je ne répondis rien, énervée. Il se mit à marcher jusqu'au bureau du principal, passage obligatoire pour les élèves en retard. Je le suivis en silence, et en profita pour l'observer du coin de l'œil...

_Qu'il était beau... Ses cheveux de jais en bataille, ses yeux chocolat... Il avait une bonne tête de plus que moi, était fin et légèrement musclé... Non non, je ne pouvais pas savoir ça car je l'avais observé en train de s'entraîner à la danse ! Malgré son fichu caractère, j'étais éperdument éprise de lui, et ça durait depuis des années maintenant..._

Il se tourna vers moi et me dit :

**- Et sinon, ton week-end ? **

Je ne dis rien quelque secondes, toujours dans ma contemplation, avant de me réveiller et de lui répondre joyeusement :

**- Il s'est très bien passé ! samedi j'ai eu une journée de repos ! J'ai pu me reposer un petit peu et rendre visite à Na-san, et dimanche j'ai fais une émission TV et j'ai enchaîné sur un concert. Et toi ?**

**- Avec Seiji, nous avons fait des concerts tout le week-end ! L'ambiance était géniale, notre nouveau spectacle me plaît beaucoup plus que l'ancien ! Et... on m'a aussi proposé de jouer dans un film "Une rose en Hiver"...**

_Nous y voilà..._

**- Ah, mais c'est... génial ! Et quand est-ce qu'il commence ? Demandais-je, impatiente de connaître les détails sur ce malheur.**

**- Normalement, le tournage débute dans un mois, mais je ne suis pas sur de vouloir le faire... Je n'ai encore pas donné mon accord...**

**- Et... et pourquoi ?**

**- Eh bien... Il s'interrompit, rougissant tout en cherchant ses mots. Ce film, reprit-il, contient plusieurs scènes de baisers, et pas forcément innocentes...**

_PLUSIEURS ?_

**- Comment ça plusieurs ?!**

**- Oui, le producteur, monsieur Hiwanori, est un célèbre producteur de films romantiques, et...**

Hiroto s'arrêta de parler. Nous étions arrivés.

**- Je te dirais ça plus tard.**

**- D'accord... abdiquais -je, bien obligée...**

Il toqua à la porte du bureau du principal, et nous attendions l'autorisation d'entrer, qui ne tarda pas.

**- Entrez !**

J'ouvris la porte, le cœur battant à cent à l'heure. Le directeur était assis dans son fauteuil en cuir, derrière son imposant bureau noir. Il était presque chauve, et portait un costard cravate bleu marine d'un très mauvais goût. Il nous regardait, un sourire aux lèvres, apparemment impatient de nous entendre... On voyait à sa tête qu'il cherchait déjà comment il allait nous punir.

- **Eh bien jeunes gens, que se passe-t-il ? feinta-t-il, sur le ton de l'innocence.**

**- Bonjour Monsieur, commença Hiroto, nous sommes en retard, et nous aurions besoin d'un billet de rentrée...**

**- Huum... je peux en savoir la raison ?**

**- Eh bien... Nous étions en train de parler dans la cour, et le temps nous a pris de court.**

**- Donc pas de justificatif ?**

**- Non Monsieur.**

**- Bien, alors monsieur Kazama, pour vous ce sera un simple avertissement. Mais en ce qui concerne mademoiselle Tsukishima, vous avez déjà eu un retard il me semble. Je vais devoir vous punir, mademoiselle.**

**On aurait dit un pervers en puissance, et je frissonnais.**

**- Monsieur, si je puis me permettre, c'est entièrement de ma faute.**

Je regardais discrètement Hiroto. Même si je savais que c'était un peu de sa faute, ça me réchauffait le cœur qu'il me défende...

**- Je ne veux pas le savoir Monsieur Kazama. Donc MademoiselleTsukishima, vous viendrez nettoyer les toilettes des filles ET des garçons aujourd'hui. De 3h à 4h.**

**- Mais Monsieur ! C'est de ma faute ! Et puis elle a ses obligations d'artiste ! insista Hiroto, en montant le ton.**

**- Puisque vous me parlez sur ce ton, monsieur Kazama, vous viendrez aider mademoiselle Tsukishima dans sa tâche. Je vais vous faire un billet de rentrée, et je ne veux plus vous voir en retard, sinon c'est la colle !**

**- Bien Monsieur, répondîmes Hiroto, amer, et moi, secrètement contente, en cœur. Il ajouta discrètement dans sa barbe « c'est comme si on l'était de toute manière... ».**

Le principal nous signa un mot, et nous sortîmes de la classe. Le silence était pesant. Mais quelle chance !

___Une heure, seule avec Hiroto... Bien sûr, il y aurait cette corvée, mais ce n'était pas un obstacle._

___Je profiterais de cette heure au maximum..._

* * *

Alors, vos avis ? Avez-vous envie de lire la suite ?

Je vous retrouve bientôt pour le chapitre deux ! Les trois premiers chapitres seront assez courts, mais pour donner une idée, le chapitre cinq fait 28 pages ! :)


	3. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2**

Me voici déjà pour un chapitre deux !

J'espère que vous aimerez ! :)

* * *

Nous nous dirigions vers la salle de cours d'un pas rapide. Hiroto était visiblement en rage... Il m'avait défendu, et s'était retrouvé puni par ma faute, il y avait de quoi... Il fallait que je m'excuse.

**- Hiroto, je...**

**-Je suis désolé Kilari ! me coupa-t-il la parole, si je ne t'avais pas retenue, tu ne serais pas puni !**

J'ouvris de grand yeux surpris. C'était ma faute, pas la sienne !

**- Ce n'est pas de ta faute! C'est la mienne, si tu ne m'avais pas défendu, tu ne serais pas puni !**

**- Pff... Il sourit. Et qui est-ce qui nous as amené dans ce bureau ? reprit-il. C'est moi, donc c'est de ma faute. 'Puis on va pas s'engueuler pour ça, d'accord ? On fera cette tâche vite fait, bien fait, et voilà ! Le vieux n'aura rien à y redire !**

Je ne dis plus rien, et baissa la tête, me stoppant dans ma marche. Il fit de même, se demandant quoi. La culpabilité me rongeait quand même. Nous étions deux dans cette histoire. Il était peut-être ridicule de se prendre la tête pour ça, mais dès qu'un sujet touchait à lui, à Hiroto, je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'en faire des tonnes. Je relevais vivement ma tête, le fixant droit dans les yeux, et dit :

**- Non ! Ce n'est pas à toi de le faire !**

Mon ton était convaincu, et il ne laissait place à une éventuelle réponse. Il ne me répondit pas, et me regarda à son tour dans le blanc des yeux, quelque chose dans le regard que je ne sus pas définir.

Je me perdis immédiatement dans les siens. Mon cœur s'énerva, mes joues se colorèrent de rouge... Cet effet qu'il me faisait était tout simplement ridicule ! On aurait pu se croire dans un roman à l'eau de rose ! Mais qu'est-ce que je pouvais y faire ? Rien. C'était bien le problème.

_Est-ce qu'il les entends seulement ? Est-ce qu'il entends les battements de mon cœur ? _Doucement, sans rien dire, il me prit le menton délicatement, le relevant. _Je me sentis perdu, désorientée, prête à me jeter sur lui. Que veut-il faire ? C'était peut-être le moment pour moi, non ?_

Je le sentis alors frémir, et il me lâcha, puis s'éloigna d'un pas. Il toussota, et parla enfin :

**- Hum ... Excuse-moi, je- je me suis égaré un moment...**

**- Ce n'est rien, ne t'inquiètes pas, dis-je d'une petit voix.**

_A faire pitié. Mais mon cœur battait encore si vite... Je ne saurais sans doute jamais ce qu'il avait voulu faire..._

Hiroto se mit alors à marcher, encore une fois d'un pas rapide. Tellement que j'avais du mal à le suivre, et quand nous arrivâmes devant la salle de cours, j'avais un point de côté._ Il frappa à la porte, sans me regarder._

**-Entrez !**

_Ça se répétait ça..._

_~o~o~o~_

Je respirais l'air frais. J'aimais m'isoler sur le toit du lycée pendant les pauses. Il n'y avait jamais personne, seul notre trio y venait. On y mangeait bien souvent, pour ne pas dire tout le temps. On l'évitait tout de même l'hiver, il y faisait bien trop froid. Sauf une... Je souris en me remémorant ce souvenir. Il avait neigé ce jour-là, et Seiji nous y avait traîné, Hiroto et moi. Ce qu'on avait pu rire... On avait fait une énorme bataille de boules de neige, nous retrouvant tous trempés et frigorifiés jusqu'aux os. On avait aussi fait un bonhomme de neige, qui s'était retrouvé avec une tête plus grosse que le corps ! Il n'avait pas tenu longtemps...

Ce matin, la prof' de maths ne nous avait strictement rien dit vis-à-vis de notre retard. En gros, je m'étais assise au fond, à côté d'Hiroto on avait sortit nos cahiers, et on s'étaient tut.

_« Génial, maintenant je ne vais absolument plus rien comprendre! Tout ce que je vais faire, c'est le regarder en coin ! » avais-je pensé, vu que je me trouvais assise à ses côtés. Les maths et moi, c'était une histoire d'horreur, alors bon..._

Je me pris les cheveux et tira dessus. Ça n'allait pas bien, j_'en ai déjà eu la preuve aujourd'hui ! J'ai l'air d'une parfaite idiote dès que je lui parle, limite je comprends mieux pourquoi il me surnomme la cruche..._

_Je me mit à tirer sur mes cheveux, rageant contre moi-même.  
_**- Eh bien Kilari ! Se manifesta Seiji, que fais-tu ici toute seule ?**

Je me retourna, et mon visage s'éclaira.

**- Bonjour Seiji ! Lui répondis-je, déjà plus joyeuse, ça fait plaisir de te voir! En fait, je... réfléchissais juste un peu ...**

Je lui fis un sourire, et je passa par la porte où il venait d'arriver.

_J'espèrais qu'il ne m'avait pas vu... Ou sinon il va croire que je suis folle..._

**- Attends-moi Kilari !**

Je m'arrêta et l'attendis comme il l'avait demandé. Il descendit en vitesse les escaliers que je venais de prendre, et j'en profitais pour l'observer. Grand, bien qu'un peu moins qu'Hiroto, Seiji avait un peu changé au fil du temps, ses épaules s'étant bien élargies, et surtout musclées, grâce à tout ce sport. Son visage s'était un peu durci, sans lui enlever cet air doux qu'il portait au quotidien. C'était toujours le même en fait, au fond, à sourire dès qu'il le pouvait !

Il s'arrêta à mes côtés, et repris, légèrement essoufflé :

**- Ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes de partir comme ça ! Quelque chose ne va pas ?**

**Et je ne peux toujours rien lui cacher...**

**- Si si, je... euh... Je m'inquiète juste pour... ma punition de tout à l'heure ! Nettoyer les toilettes, beurk...**

**- Hum... Ok.**

Je vis qu'il ne me croyait pas, mais je le remerciais intérieurement de ne pas me poser d'autres questions._ Il respectait et me comprenait toujours s'il voyait que je ne voulais pas parler, il me forçait pas. Mais si j'en avais besoin, il était toujours présent pour m'écouter calmement. La première sonnerie retentit, juste pour prévenir qu'il était temps d'aller en classe, contrairement à la deuxième, qui si vous la loupiez, vous emmenait direct chez le principal..._

**- On va en classe ensemble ? lui proposais-je.**

**- D'accord**, me répondit-il, son visage se fendant d'un large sourire.

Nous nous mîmes à marcher tranquillement pour arriver en classe.

Le stress montait en moi au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, et se rapprochait de l'heure fatidique. « _Calme-toi Kilari, ce n'est qu'une punition rien de plus » tentais-je de me convaincre._

_Il ne va rien se passer, on va juste nettoyer les toilettes ! … Quel lieu romantique... N'est-ce pas ? __Mais attendez... peut-être que je vais déraper sur le sol glissant, et qu'Hiroto va me rattraper dans ses bras ? Ou je vais tomber sur lui, et malencontreusement nos lèvres vont se toucher pour un tendre baiser ?_

Un bruit bizarre sortit de mes lèvres, je rougissais très légèrement et battit des bras:

**- Gniiii !**

_« Ne pense pas ça ce genre de chose ! »_ m'ordonnais-je alors, sans grande conviction.

**"- Mademoiselle Kilari, me stoppa la professeur de Mathématiques, que j'avais pour la deuxième fois de la journée, lorsque vous aurez finit de faire la pitre, vous viendrez au tableau !"**

Je remarqua alors que toutes les têtes étaient tournées vers moi, me regardant avec surprise, et je supposais que tous se demandaient si je n'étais pas folle...

**- Hum, oui madame.**

Je me levais et me dirigeais vers le tableau... Seigneur, ça veut dire quoi ces lettres codées ?!

_~o~o~o~_

Je plongeais mon balai dans le seau, le sortis et frottais le sol avec. _Pfff, j'imaginais pas ça comme ça !_

Je vous explique : Hiroto et moi nous sommes donnés rendez-vous devant le bureau du principal juste avant de partir exécuter notre punition. Il nous a donné les clés du local pour le matériel, et nous a expliqué que nous nettoierons chacun nos toilettes : lui, ceux des garçons, et moi, ceux des filles. En gros, j'ai stressé toute la journée pour rien ! Je me retrouvais donc seule dans les toilettes des filles. Je continuais mon ménage, énervée.

_Une heure plus tard, j_'avais enfin tout finit ! J'étais en sueur. Je ramassais mon seau remplit des différents produits utilisés pour le nettoyage, et m'apprêtais à sortir, lorsque Hiroto débarqua dans les toilettes, me faisant sursauter violemment. Je cria, lui faisant peur à son tour.

**- Oups, désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire peur ! s'excusa-t-il, riant.**

**- Ouais, et bien c'est raté ! lui répliquais-je séchemment.**

**Il ne répondit rien, et enchaîna directement sur le but de sa visite :**

**- Je voulais te dire que Monsieur Muranishi m'a appelé pour me dire que nous sommes libres. On devait passer avec Seiji dans une émission, mais comme nous étions indisponible, ils ont annulé. Je ne sais pas ce que tu avais, mais ils ont aussi annulé ta présence.**

**J'avais aussi une émission à faire, je me souviens...**

**- Ah, d'accord, merci de m'avoir prévenue alors... Et ça ne va pas poser problème ?**

**Un artiste qui décommande est toujours mal vu après...**

**- Non, ne t'en fais pas, ils m'ont dit que ça avait été reporté et que les différentes équipes n'avaient rien dit de spécial.**

**- Ah, ça me rassure alors...**

**On se contempla quelques minutes, le temps que mon cœur se mette à battre un peu plus rapidement que la normale... Je me décida donc à me bouger :**

**- Pardon, je passe, je vais ranger ça ...**

Hiroto me prit alors le seau avec les produits de nettoyage à l'intérieur. Il se mit à marcher sans rien dire. _J'adore quand il est comme ça, si gentil..._

Nous arrivions devant le local où tout le matériel était stocké. On déposa les produits à l'intérieur, et je fermais la porte.

**- Merci Hiroto, dis-je dans un sourire, c'était moins pénible grâce à toi !**

**- Bah c'est rien, t'inquiètes la cruche, ça m'a rien coûté... Allez, à plus !**

Je ne relevais pas, et le regardais partir, les mains dans les poches. Il avait tellement d'allure à mes yeux...

C'était évidemment une belle personne, mais il avait cette posture de décontraction qui le rendais vraiment craquant...

Je me mis en marche, tranquillement, sans idée précise en tête… D'habitude, je finissais bien plus tard, alors ça me changeait un peu. J'avais mis un chapeau et des lunettes, donc personne ne me reconnu. Je décida alors d'aller au Café Kilari, pour aider mon père, ça lui fera plaisir !

_~o~o~o~_

J'étais juste devant l'entrée du café, l'observant. La queue était longue, très longue ! Heureusement qu'il faisait beau ! Je la longeais pour entrer, me surprenant toujours autant du succès que mon père pouvait rencontrer. Soudainement, quelqu'un m'attrapa durement par le bras, me faisant mal, et me jeta sur le sol, telle une grosse brute.

**- On fait la queue, comme tout le monde ! me dit cette armoire à glace.**

Je me relevais en grimaçant, et époussetais ma tenue. Puis, j'abaissais mes lunettes et regardais la personne droit dans les yeux, puis je dis doucement, en souriant :

**- Excusez-moi monsieur de cette méprise, mais cet endroit appartient à mon père je suis donc en droit d'entrer... Alors, si vous voulez bien m'excusez, je dois y aller.**

**Ces années dans le monde du spectacle m'avaient bien servies pour réagir face à ce genre de situation, qui pouvaient se montrer délicates.**

**- Hum, très bien, excusez-moi Mam'zelle.**

Je relança un sourire à cet homme, puis me tournais pour reprendre mon chemin. Je réussis à rentrer dans le café sans aucun autre problème, et me dirigeais tout de suite vers les cuisines, sachant parfaitement que j'y trouverais mon père, affairé à faire naître de délicieuses pâtisseries !

J'ouvris la porte, et lança joyeusement :

**- Coucou Papa ! Je suis venue t'aider !**

**- Bonjour ma chérie, me répondit mon père, c'est très gentil de ta part ! Mais tu n'avais pas du travail ?**

**- Tout a été annulé ne t'inquiètes pas !**

**- Très bien, alors dans ce cas, enfile ton uniforme, et tu peux allez installer et prendre les commandes des clients s'il te plaît !**

**- Très bien, j'y vais tout de suite !**

Tout le reste de l'après-midi, je servis les clients, essayant de ne pas me laisser tenter par la bonne nourriture que je leur servais. A la fin de la journée, je rentrais avec mon père, il fit à manger, et nous mangeâmes en tête à tête, comme chaque soir. Puis j'allais me coucher, me glissant dans mes draps frais.

_« Cette journée s'est plutôt bien passée au final »_, me dis-je, m'endormant d'un sommeil réparateur et sans rêves.

* * *

Et voilà, fin du chapitre deux ! Quelqu'un pour me laisser une petite impression ? Je me sens seule ! T.T

Il ne se passe toujours pas grand chose, les choses vont s'enclencher dans le suivant ! ^^


	4. Chapitre 3

Bonjour à tous ! Me voici enfin pour le chapitre trois, désolée de l'attente ! :)

J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Il n'est pas super long, 4 pages, mais le suivant le sera déjà beaucoup plus ! :)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_"VIIIIIIIIITTTTEEEE !"_

_._

- Lycée des châtaigners : salle de classe –

.

Je courrais comme une folle, et finalement, j'arrivais puis m'asseyais à ma place toute en sueur d'avoir courue. J'entendis la sonnerie, juste quelques secondes plus tard, et soupirais de soulagement : j'étais à l'heure. J'essuyais mon front avec le revers de ma manche, toujours essoufflée.

_"Et voilà ce que ça donne, pensais-je en soufflant bruyamment, quand je dors bien : je dois courir pour ne pas arriver en retard !"_

Le professeur arriva, le regard ennuyé. Lui non plus n'avait visiblement pas l'envie de se trouver là. Il fit l'appel, et commença son cours d'une voix monotone.

J'essayais de suivre évidemment, mais mes yeux essayaient d'eux même de se fermer. Le cours était d'un ennui ! Un professeur pas motivé ne captera jamais l'attention de sa classe…

Je lançais un regard autour de moi... Plusieurs élèves baillaient bruyamment, un était même endormi ! Déjà ? Il devait être arrivé plus tôt que les autres… Je le regardais, envieuse, ayant envie aussi de grapiller une heure de sommeil, mais je me retins. Je continuais de regarder ma classe ; Seiji rêvassait, et Hiroto se balançait sur sa chaise en regardant le plafond. Voilà donc à quoi ressemble mon cours d'Histoire. On arrive, on s'assoit, le prof débite son discours comme si personne n'était là, et on dort. _"Qu'est-ce que je m'ennuie ..."_

"_Tic tac Tic tac_", le bruit de la montre d'un de mes camarades retentissait dans mon esprit complètement vide. L'heure passa lentement, très lentement...

[...]

La sonnerie retentit enfin, d'un "driiiing" strident, qui vous rappelle votre réveil. A se donner mal au crâne. _"Enfin !" _me dis-je avec délectation. Je bondis de ma chaise et rangea mes affaires avec enthousiasme. Tous les élèves se précipitèrent pour sortir de la salle, dans un formidable brouhaha. Je me dirigeais tout naturellement vers les Ships, qui étaient assis côte à côte.

- **Bonjour les garçons ! leur lançais-je d'une voix joyeuse.**

**- ..'lut ! me répondit Hiroto en baillant**

**- Bonjour Kilari ! dit Seiji avec un grand sourire, tu as bien dormi ?**

_Seiji, l'illumination du matin !_

**- Comme une pierre ! Et toi ?**

Une seconde se passa, avant que je ne me rende compte qu'il parlait du cours !

**- Oui, j'ai assez bien dormi ahah ! répondit-il, riant de mon incompréhension, et sans doute de ma tête qui montrait que je venais de comprendre.**

**- Moi en tous cas, intervint Hiroto, j'ai récupéré un peu de sommeil pendant l'heure.**

**- Je te comprends, lui répondis-je, quel ennui ce cours ! A croire qu'on existe pas…**

**- C'est ça, il nous voit pas ce prof, constata Hiroto. Bon, on y va ? On va être à la bourre sinon.**

Il se leva, et nous partîmes ensemble pour le cours, discutant de tout et de rien. La conversation se stoppa alors que nous arrivions devant la salle d'arts plastique.

**- Voilà un cours que j'aime beaucoup plus ! m'exclamais-je joyeusement.**

Je ne vis pas qu'Hiroto se moquer de moi quand nous passâmes la porte.

**- Bienvenue à vous mes chers élèves ! commença notre prof', apparemment débordant de joie, aujourd'hui nous entamons un nouveau projet ! Je vais tout vous expliquer, et je suis sûr que vous y mettrez tous votre cœur mes lapinous en sucre ! **

**- Moi je dis qu'il est gay, me glissa mon voisin, un certain Gaston.**

**- Tu, euh ,tu crois ? répondis-je, gênée.**

Je n'avais absolument rien contre l'homosexualité, au contraire, mais je n'aimais pas comment mon voisin en parlait, comme si c'était une maladie.

**- Un peu ! Regarde la tonne de gel qu'il met, et ses chemises toutes rose ! Et avec ses manières...**

**- Gastooon ! Ne parle pas pendant mon cours s'il te plaît, sinon je vais devoir te donner une petite punition ! **

**- M'enfin m'sieur, je dis rien moi ! **

**- D'accord d'accord ! aquiesça notre professeur.**

**- Tu vois, reprit-il, il est trop facile à avoir en plus ! rit-il, content de lui.**

**- Je dois l'admettre, dis-je en observant ce professeur excentrique, qui se laissait si facilement convaincre.**

**- Je disais donc mes petits choux à la crème, que nous allions aborder les mangas ! Tout le monde connait ça ici ! Je vous recommande quand même Otomen, c'est un manga très romantique et...**

**- Monsieur,vous vous égarez ! le coupa mon camarade sans gêne.**

**- Ouiii désolé ! Donc vous devrez réaliser un portrait de personnage manga, suivant votre inspiration, et pour ne pas tricher, vous devrez tout faire en classe ! Sinon certains pourraient avoir la bonne idée de décalquer ! ... Bon, et bien, allez-y, commencez, je n'ai pas besoin d'en dire plus, les consignes sont claires ! Appelez-moi en cas de besoin ! **

Je sortis une feuille, pris mon crayon de bois, et je me mis à dessiner. L'inspiration me vint sans problème, et je fus ravie de m'exprimer artistiquement. Un bout de temps passa, et quand j'eus finit, j'appelais le prof':

**- Monsieur ? Vous pouvez venir me dire et venir ce que vous pensez de mon dessin ?**

**- Mais bien sûr, j'arriiive ! **** me répondit-il de l'autre bout de la classe.**

Il se mit à venir vers moi en sautillant. Décidément, il est un peu grave quand même...

Il me prit ma feuille, tout souriant. Lorsqu'il porta enfin le regard sur mon dessin, je vis son visage se décomposer. Peut-être était-il impressionné ?! me dis-je naïvement.

**- C'est... c'est très jolie ma petite Kilari ! Et euuh, qu'est-ce que ... c'est au juste ?**

**- Mais c'est évident ! C'est Yuki Shiro surnommée Framboise du manga "Nom de code : 0406"!**

**- Aaaah ! Hum je vois...**

**- Monsieur, intervint Hiroto, pas besoin de vous évertuez avec cette cruche, tout ce qu'elle dessine se transforme en champignon !**

**- C'est pas un champignon! C'est Yuki Shiro !**

**- Laisse-moi en douter !**

Allez, et c'est repartit pour la gue-guerre... C'était toujours ainsi ! 'Marre à la fin !

**- Oh et puis, j'en ai marre de toi ! criais-je**.

Je me levais brusquement, serrant les poings de rage. Hiroto parut surpris, mais j'étais trop en colère pour le remarquer. Je sortis en courant de la classe, les larmes me montant aux yeux, ce qui m'énerva d'autant plus.

**- Kilari attends ! me lança Hiroto, la main tendu vers moi. **Mais c'était trop tard, j'étais déjà sortie de la salle.

_"J'en ai marre de lui, il ne fait que m'embêter! Et il a fallu que je tombe amoureuse d'un ... d'un rustre pareil ! Je n'en peux plus, de mon ventre qui se sert à sa vue, de mon cœur qui tambourine dans ma poitrine au seul fait de penser à lui, de cette envie de le voir à chaque instant, de passer chaque moment, même le plus petit, le plus infime en sa compagnie... Et lui, à me taquiner, ça va un moment, mais au final ça fait mal ! Parce que je vois qu'il ne me porte aucune attention, qu'il me prend pour une moins que rien... J'aimerais tellement que ça évolue, ou que ça s'arrête définitivement.."._

Je regardais enfin autour de moi. Sans m'en rendre compte, j'avais couru et étais arrivée dans un parc. J'avais autant parcourue de distance ? Depuis combien de temps étais-je enfermée dans mes pensées ?

- **Kilari !** cria une voix derrière moi.

_"Oh non..."_

Je me retournais et je le vis, _lui_, la cause de tous mes tourments. Il était en train de courir vers moi. Il m'avait donc suivit jusqu'ici ? Et pourquoi d'ailleurs ? Et à travers toutes ces questions, je ne pus m'empêcher de le trouver magnifique, les joues rougies, courant pour me rattraper, pour me rattraper moi…

Il s'arrêta devant moi, en essayant de reprendre son souffle.

**- Pourquoi... tu... es... parti... comme ça ? me demanda-t-il du mieux qu'il put.**

Je ne répondis rien, me contentant de le fixer. Il attendit quelques secondes, puis soupira.

**- Eh, oh, je te parle tu sais ! Pourquoi t'es parti ? réitéra Hiroto.**

**- A cause de tes mots... lui dis-je enfin.**

Le silence se fit. Le vent commençait à souffler de plus en plus fort, et des nuages gris envahirent le ciel.

- **Tu t'es vexée pour ce que j'ai dit ?! s'étonna-t-il.**

**- Oui.**

**- Mais... je te taquinais voyons ! C'était pas censé être méchant !**

**- Hiroto, les taquineries ça va un moment, on arrive à s'y habituer, mais un jour, ça fait plus mal qu'un autre… lui expliquais-je quelque peu.**

Il semblait sincèrement surpris. Alors, il ne faisait vraiment pas ça dans le but de me blesser ? C'était à chaque fois de la "rigolade" ?

**- Je... je ne pensais pas te faire du mal. Excuse-moi s'il te plaît.**

Il me regarda dans les yeux, avec un regard presque suppliant. C'est bizarre de le dire, on ne le dirait pas, mais Hiroto est plus fragile qu'il veut le faire penser. Il a besoin aussi de ses amis, et il ne voulait pas me vexer au final...

**-Excuses acceptées, dis-je en lui souriant.**

Il ne dit rien, mais un sourire éblouissant apparut sur son visage, montrant parfaitement ce qu'il ressentait, et ça, ça veut beaucoup plus en dire dans ces moments-là.

**- On retourne au lycée ? proposa-t-il.**

**- Oui... répondis-je doucement.**

On repartit vers le lycée, mais calmement cette fois, sans courir ni se presser. Sur le chemin, il me fit rire. C'est dans ce genre de moment que je le préfère, Hiroto, quand il voit que ça ne va pas, et qu'il essaye de vous remonter le moral. Il fera tout pour, et indéniablement, son obstination marche et vous souriez. Il est vraiment gentil au fond, il faut juste creuser un peu ! D'ailleurs, je me demande pourquoi je me suis autant énervée pour une si petite chose maintenant, ça me paraît ridicule…

[...]

**- Bon, ce n'est pas grave mes lapinous, mais tâchez de ne plus recommencer... D'accord ? nous réprimanda gentiment notre prof'.**

**- Oui monsieur, c'est promis ! répondîmes-nous en cœur.**

**- Bien, allez-vous asseoir, et continuez votre dessin. Et au fait Kilari, j'arrive pour t'aider, attends-moi.**

En fait, il a beau être bizarre ce prof, au final, je l'aime bien...

.

- Monde du spectacle –

.

**- Kilari, commença le photographe, je ne sais pas si tu l'as remarqué, mais le ciel s'est très vite chargé de nuages, et il s'est mis à pleuvoir. On a donc exceptionnellement décidé de faire une séance photo sous la pluie ! Ce sera très original ! Qu'en dis-tu ?**

**- Je suis tout à fait d'accord ! Ça surprendra plus d'un fan !**

**- Très bien, tu passes direct' au maquillage, waterproof évidemment, et puis on te donnera ta tenue ! Allez hop, dépêche-toi !**

**- D'accord, j'y vais de ce pas !**

Je me dirigeais vers les stylistes, et je fus maquillée, coiffée et habillée en un rien de temps !

Tout avait était installé dehors, et j'étais prête pour la séance.

**- Bien, alors tu vas prendre ce parapluie, intervint un des stylistes.**

Il me le tendit et je le pris, il était d'un beau rouge.

**- On va prendre quelques photos avec, puis fais semblant de le faire tomber, et laisse toi entraîner ! Danse, chante, joue dans et avec l'eau, fais tout ce que tu veux ! Tu as carte blanche !**

**- D'accord !**

Je commençais par marcher normalement, puis je fis rouler mon parapluie, je sautais dans une flaque et le fis tomber. Je tendis les bras et laissa la pluie inonder mon visage. Je m'amusais comme une folle, et je pensais que c'était une des meilleures séances que j'ai faite… A la fin, je remerciais toute l'équipe, et je rentrais me sécher dans ma loge.

**- Atchaa !**

J'éternuais violemment. C'est ça de rester sous la pluie.

[...]

A la fin de tout ce travail, madame Kumoi me déposa chez moi. Je rentrais, et j'éternuais violemment une fois de plus.

**- Et bien ma Chérie, fait attention à ne pas tomber malade ! s'exclama mon père en arrivant dans le hall d'entrée.**

**- Ne t'en fais pas papa, le rassurais-je, tout va bien.**

**- Si tu le dis... mais fait attention quand même. En attendant, je vais te faire de la soupe à la citrouille ! Je sais que tu en raffole !**

**- Merci papa ! le remerciais-je.**

Je mangeais rapidement, puis j'allais me coucher. J'étais épuisée. Je m'endormis dès que ma tête toucha l'oreiller.

* * *

Et voici pour le chapitre 3 ! Alors, ça vous plaît toujours ?

Donnez-moi vos impressions !

Le chapitre 4 est écrit, mais il faut que je corrige le tout...

A la prochaine !


End file.
